Episode 7246 (28th July 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Moira remains suspicious of Charity's visiting order disappearing. Lawrence encourages Chrissie to talk to Cain and get him to tell the court the truth over their kiss. Ross sends Cain off on a breakdown before Debbie's wedding rehearsal. Moira's irritated and suspicious when he dashes off without telling her where he's going. Eric tries to talk Val out of her plan to fake her own death but she is adamant she seriously wants to pursue it. Chrissie tells Cain that Robert is planning to use the photos of their kiss in order to spin that they were having an affair in court. Val tells Eric that she will go on the run with or without him and flounces out the hospital before Eric reveals his test results. A furious Cain barges into Robert's room at The Grange and punches him. He warns him to delete the remaining photos or he'll kill him. Moira makes a call to the prison and discovers that Cain is with Charity. At the prison, Ross has used Cain's visiting order to see Charity - telling her that being there is part of his plan to stir up trouble between Moira and Cain. Unsatisfied, Charity warns him to step his ideas up a gear or she'll reveal Moses' paternity to Debbie. Debbie tries to get out of the rehearsal when Moira, Cain and Ross fail to arrive on time. Finn makes Debbie aware that he knows what she's up to. Cain tells Chrissie that he's sorted Robert but warns her to give him what he's owed in the divorce otherwise he'll come after her if Moira discovers their secret. Chrissie informs Lawrence that his plan has backfired. Cain returns for the wedding rehearsal and mentions to Moira that Ross sent him on a breakdown. Eric tries to sneak out of the hospital as David arrives back from Portugal - sunburnt. The doctor tells Eric that he has atrial fibrillation and can provide medication, but warns him that the medication doesn't make him completely out of the woods. Val arrives back at the B&B and raids the safe. Moira surprises Ross by letting herself into Dale View and confronting him over the visiting order. He admits he went to see Charity but covers that he was trying to get her to stop Debbie going through with the wedding. David realises he should be in the village spending time with Eric while he can. Eric leaves hospital and catches Val just in time. Debbie is a mess after the wedding rehearsal, knowing that she's stringing Pete along. She tells Ross that she either needs to leave with him and the kids now or she's through with him and Pete. Eric tells Val what the doctor said. He also tells her that he's nothing without her and agrees to go through with her plan to fake her death. Chrissie asks Ross to do her a favour for payment. She tells him about the photograph of her kiss with Cain, informing him Robert plans to use it against her in her divorce proceedings. She asks Ross to get hold of the photos for her from Robert. Ross can't believe his luck. Cast Regular cast *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh Guest cast *Nurse - Joanna Leese *Doctor - Rebecca Clay Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Grange - Front of house and room *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Garage and forecourt *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and living room *Home Farm - Dining room and kitchen *Hotten General - Ward *Skipdale Women's Prison - Visiting room Notes *Last appearance of Charity Dingle until 17th December 2015. Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes